Spyro: Moon Star Outakes!
by Horus Goddess
Summary: I've created outakes to my own Spyro fan-fic, Spyro: Moon Star! Enjoy, for thou shall be scared of me when done reading it. *malovent cackle*


Okay people, here're some outakes I've made up for my own fan-fic, Spyro:Moon Star. Enjoy. ^_^ The only bad things in here are the f word and a masturbating joke. That's why I had to put it down for R. And yes, there are spoilers in here if you haven't read my story up to the fourth chapter yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outakes from Chapter 1:

((The part where Spyro jumps to the fallen column and picks up Ayame from behind it))

(Take 1)

Ayame: P-please! Don't hurt me!

Tora: *walks up behind Spyro and throws out her arm (with the tridant in hand) to "pretend" to shock him with it but instead it bashes him in the head when she loses her grip on it* *snort* *cackle* Sorry, Spyro! HEEH!! HAHAHAA!

Spyro: Damn you, Tora! That hurt like hell!

(Take 2)

Ayame: *Looks at Spyro with a smirk on his face* Dang it! I forgot my lines!

Spyro: *look of dissapointment*

Tora: You're supposed to say something like, um, Please don't hurt me...?

Spyro: *turns around* Don't worry, I won't hurt you... *tickles Tora playfully*

Ayame: OH GOD! . My eyes!

Director: CUT! What do I have to do, have you guys write your lines on your hands? Yeesh. *snickers*

(Take 3)

Ayame: P-please, don't hurt me! *covers his eyes*

Tora: *walks up behind Spyro, but finds she doesn't have the tridant in her hand. Instead, she jumps at Spyro and shakes him by the shoulders playfully* EEEYAAH!! *cackles*

Spyro: What the-!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outakes from Chapter 2:

((The scene when Spyro runs down the spiraling staircase and runs into Ayame and Tora)) 

(Take 1)

Ayame: We, we were only trying to help you!

Tora: *Approaches Spyro and Ayame* Put him down, yah damn fool! *grin*

Spyro: Damn fool? *starts laughing*

Tora: Whoops. heh... 

(Take 2)

Ayame: We, we were only trying to help you!

Tora: *approaches Spyro and Ayame* Put him down, foreigner!

Spyro: *puts Ayame down and puts his pendant around his neck* What do you want from me?!

Tora: We want to know why you came here, and why you're a wearer of the moon star... thing.. Erm... what were my lines?

((Okay, new part from Chapter 2))

((The part where Tora takes Spyro down to the main hall to see the queen and king))

*Tora and Ayame bow*

Tora: Blow, you idiot!

Spyro: Blow at what?

Tora: Dag nabbit! I've been togue tied all morning!

((New part, again.))

((The part where Spyro Offers to take Tora with him once he finds a way out of the Moon Star worlds))

(Take 1)

Spyro: Once I find a way out of these worlds I'll take you with me.

Tora: But what about my tribe? I have to be here to keep an eye on things, you know? I'm a warrior.

Spyro: Do you know any moves? *motions his hands in masturbating motion in the air*

Director: CUT CUT! Spyro, what the hell do you think you're doing?

Spyro: Just havin' fun, is all. *wink wink*

Director: Do I have to bring in the double for this line?

Spyro: Nah, I can... HANDLE IT! HA!

Tora: And to answer your question, yes I do. *kisses Spyro*

Spyro: Whoo. You sure know your moves. How long have we known each other? *cackle*

(Take 2)

Spyro: Once I find a way out of these worlds I'll take you with me.

Tora: But what about my tribe? I have to be here to keep an eye on things, you know? I'm a warrior.

Spyro: Do you *cackle* know any moves? *cackles even more*

Tora: Sure I know some moves! *Takes Spyro's head and gives him nuggies*

Spyro: AAA! Tora, you're messing up my spikes!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Outakes from Chapter 3:

((The part where Talon puts a knife to Tora's throat))

((I had to do an outake for this part... It's so outake-able!))

(Take 1)

Talon: *grabbes Tora and puts the knife to her throat*

Tora: MMMFFFKKKRRR!

Talon: What? I'm not a mother fucker! *uncovers Tora's mouth*

Tora: AAAHHHAAAAA!!!

Talon: *shrug*

Spyro: (off stage) Good one. Heh heh.

Talon: Is that really what you said?

Tora: *nods* I'm just messin'! Don't take it personally!

Talon: *walks off stage with a hurt look on his face*

Tora: Talon, I'm sorry! Hey, it was just a joke!

(Take 2)

Talon: *grabs Tora and puts the knife to her throat*

Tora: MMMFF!

Talon: You know about it, don't you?!

Tora: *elbows Talon and tries to duck under his arm to put him in a head lock, but fails miserably* Dang it!

Talon: *looks down at Tora* Hi there, my name's Taichi Yagami. You're Koromon, aren't you? Yah know, you'd make a great soccer ball! *takes his knee and pretends to hit her head with it*

Tora: HHEE! *cackle*

Spyro: (off stage) *walks on stage and approaches Talon and Tora* Hi! I'm Yamato!

Tora: *snort* GAY WADS!!! TAITO! XD!

Spyro: EEYAAA!! I'm not gay! Nevermind, I'm... Davis!

Tora: *cackle* Daichi! XD HAAAAA!

Director: This is Spyro, people, not Digimon! Yeesh!

(Take 3)

Talon: *grabs Tora and puts the knife to her throat*

Tora: MMMFF!

Talon: You know about it, don't you?!

Tora: *pretend hits Talon with her elbow and puts him in a head lock* What do you think you're doing?! Is it true you are a traitor?! Is it true you let those sons of bitches... whoops. Wasn't supposed to say that b word all the way, was I? Heh. Sorry!

Talon: *smacks his hand to his forehead*

(Take 3)

Talon: *grabs Tora and puts the knife to her throat*

Tora: MMMFF!

Talon: You know about it, don't you?!

Tora: *elbows Talon and puts him in a head lock* What do you think you're doing?! Is it true you are a traitor?! Is it true you let those sons of bi-... guns in here last night?!

Talon: What if I said I was?

Tora: Then I'd kill you right now!

Talon: Really? Why don't you just take me right now? *flips around and tackles her to the ground and pretends to kiss her face*

Tora: AAA!! HEHEE! Talon! Stop it!

Spyro: *walks on stage* Three-some! Whoopie! *gets on the floor and pretends to kiss Tora as well*

Director: I'm surrounded by idiots...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay people. That's all I have for now. If you want me to make more, just say so in your reviews. I enjoy doing outakes, but I'm not sure if I'm really that funny...

Takeya: That MMFFKKRR is MY line! Look in the miscellanious stuff on your site.

I know, but it fits perfectly in the outakes. Wouldn't you agree?

Takeya: I suppose...


End file.
